1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an X-ray detector, an X-ray detection system having the X-ray detector, and an X-ray detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray detection system refers to a system for emitting X-rays to an object, such as a human body, detecting the amount of X-rays transmitted through the object, and capturing an internal organization of the object. An X-ray imaging system has been generally used as medical examination equipment, non-destructive inspection equipment, etc.
An initial X-ray detection system has captured images using film or Computed Radiography (CR). However, for the reason of convenient use or the like, images have recently been captured using Digital Radiography (DR).